Media devices, such as a set top box, stereo, television, computer system, game system, or the like, are often configured to receive content from a content provider. The content provider typically provides the user an electronic program guide (EPG) that contains content schedule information for a future predefined time, such as several weeks. The EPG may be a type of a user interface that presents a menu, or a series of menus, on a display using a combination of text and symbols to indicate content viewing choices that may be selected by the user. The available content information may include the title of available content, along with the scheduled time and date of the content presentation, and a brief description of the content. The EPG typically indicates the “channel” of the available content that identifies the originating source of the content, such as a television studio, a premium movie provider, a national program provider, etc.
The user may select content for current viewing, further viewing, and/or recording. However, particular content of interest may not be available for current presentation or future presentation during the period available of the EPG. For example, the user may have missed a prior presentation of the favorite serial program, and the EPG does not indicate that the serial program will be re-presented in the near future. As another example, the user may be interested in viewing a new release movie that is not yet available from the content provider. As yet another example, the user may wish to view an old classic movie that is not scheduled for presentation by the content provider.
Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to assist a user to access content of interest that cannot be selected for presentation via their EPG.